Come Back to Me: Andy Six and Taylor Ryan
by underthehollywoodlights
Summary: Taylor Ryan is an aspiring musician who will have to come face to face with her past, which includes Andy Six, in-order to tour.
1. Chapter 1

Taylor Ryan sits on the side of the cliff overlooking the Hollywood lights. Long dark hair, black pants, boots, band tee, and beanie also known as her "uniform" accompanies her. 'If I Should Fall Behind' is softly heard coming from her car, which isn't parked far away.

* * *

I allow my thoughts to drift through the last few months as I stare down at my notebook, and taking in the song as it plays.

"_We said we'd walk together baby come what may..."_

I took the last drag off of my Parliament and then chucked it over the side of the rocks, and picked up my pen and started writing.

_"What did you expect, for me to bat my eyes and continue to act mystified? I will no longer sell you're lie. Honey, there's beauty in the truth. But let's be honest, that's far from attractive to you. You've given me bruises colored black and blue, and yet even through the pain, I've found the strength to walk away. Find someone else to play your game."_

"I think I've finally gotten over my writers block. Anddd I'm talking to myself. I think I've also officially reached crazy." I laughed. I've had, literally, the worst writers block known to existence lately. I'm so used to the clear-headed, adjective-high, where your fingers type faster than your brain can function. It's the same feeling when you are sitting out on your porch in the middle of the summer, looking at the abnormally white clouds (sometimes shaped as animals...or bongs, but that is whole nother story), and you find you have a smile on your face that you're not sure how or why it's there, but your face is happy as hell it is.

Yes, that feeling.

OR! For a better, more relateable example: The feeling we all got when we were 15 and about to watch a new episode of 'One Tree Hill'. Just me?

I closed my notebook and looked over the city.

"_Now everyone dreams of a love lasting and true, but you and I know what this world can do…"_

My phone started vibrating on the rock next to me signaling a text message. I hesitate, but I pick it up.

It simply reads:

_"What if this time things were different?"_

I look up and close my eyes and take a deep breath. The music lyrics, _"I'll wait for you and should I fall behind wait for me…,__"_ flows through the speakers. "I'm done waiting." I whisper as I type my response.

_"...you say this time we will make it right, but I've heard that fall from your lips too many times."_

I was about to set my phone down when my, 'Garbage- Why Do You Love Me' ringtone blares through the air. I smile and answer.

"Hello best friend. Wine night?" I say into the phone.

"No no no and no. I do not agree with what I hear in the background." The voice on the other line protested. I look over my shoulder and listens. 'David Cook- Come Back to Me' is now playing.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_"Please look at me," he whispered. When I opened my eyes, he smiled and carefully ran his thumb over my cheek. "I love you."_

"_I know, I know you do, but we can't keep doing this to each other. I need a break." I whispered, hardly believing I'm saying this. He shook his head in disagreement. "That is bullshit and you know it."_

"_I'm sorry, but it's what I want and need." I told him with a stern expression. He looked took his hands away from my face and stood staring at the ground. "When you find you, come back to me." He whispered while slowly raising his head. "Please, come back to me." _

**End Flashback.**

**

* * *

**

"HELLO, TAYLOR, IS ANYBODY THERE?" My best friend yelled over the phone. "Oh um, (as I slowly shake my head), I didn't even notice."

"Liar. That's it. Girl's night out. Meet me at 'Dark Nights'. Now." She demands. "Pey-" I start to say, but was interrupted mid-word. "No arguing and TURN OFF THAT DAMN SONG." She yells right before she hangs up. I look down at my phone and chuckle. I take one last look over the city again before I get up and walk to my beat up Jeep. I put my stuff in the passenger seat and I change, "that damn song" to 'Nevershoutnever- Your biggest fan.'

It's a warm night in mid-July so I roll down my windows and turn-up the volume, and start singing.

_"And I go to the point where all I wanted for us to make up, but it's not that easy cause BOY you move on so quickly, keeping a girl like me on the edge of her seat and I know everything you do is all about your perfect image!" _I smile and laugh at the irony of the lyrics. _"Well I hope this song helps your image." _Ahh, I can relate songs to my life far too often.

My phone once again signals a text. I wait until I get to the stop sign at the bottom of the hill to read it:

_"I WILL wait for you."_

"Psssht. Yeah, if that were the actual case." I set my phone down and turn the music back up.

_"I was such a fool for _loving you..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) If you want, leave me a comment to let me know if this story is worth continuing. xo


	2. Chapter 2

I pull up to 'Dark Nights' and quickly take off my beanie and started fixing my mess of hair. I dig through my purse to find my red lipstick and smear it on. I'm really a girl, I promise. I put the mirror back up as my phone starts ringing.

I hear loud music as I answer it. "Peyton, there is NO way I'm going to be able to hear you." I tell her…loudly. I hear a shuffling and then silence in the background. "Better? I'm in the bathroom." She tells me as I hear the toilet seat go up. "Really dude. I mean really? And why are you calling me? I'm here, just about to walk in." I say as I then hear the toilet flush. "Gross," I mutter while getting out of my car.

"Well, ummm, about that." She says to me in a guilty tone of voice. I roll my eyes, but don't say anything and continue walking. "Someone might be somewhere where you don't want them to be at this particular moment." I stop walking with a grumble. "Perfect, just perfect, and before you start. YES, I'm still going in. And YES, I will be getting shit faced. And, YES, I'm going to shank you. And, PLEASE, have a drink ready for me. BYE!" I rant, and put my phone in my back pocket while trying to compose myself.

I walk into the club and "Lil Wayne- Millie" immediately assaults my ears, and so does someone yelling my name. I look to my left to find Logan, Peyton's boyfriend, sitting with his band waving me over.

"Hey buddy." He says to me while standing to pull me in for a hug. The dude could be Oli Sykes's twin. In all actuality the resemblance is just freaky. "Hey man." I respond while grabbing a seat next to him. "Peyton went and got you a drink. Heard you need it. Badly." The guys sitting at our table laughed right along with me. I nod. "You could say that. Twice."

"Just and fyi, they aren't going to stay late. They have band practice in the morning." Logan informs me. I knew exactly who he was talking about and I was appreciative. It's rare to find good friends in Hollywood like him. "Thanks buddy." I mutter.

Peyton runs up to our table thinking she was being quiet. "Andy alert! Andy alert!" I just looked at her, "wow dude, subtle." I grab my drink and start downing it. Luckily for me Logan grabs it before I could drink it all. "Whoa bro, not worth it." I agree, I'm pissed off, but still agree. I look across the bar to see him talking to one of his band mates…he hasn't seen me yet. Thank god. "This is not one of my better ideas, huh?" Peyton addresses me. I laugh in a sarcastic tone.

"Sit down and mingle. I'm don't want drama, so let's try and have fun." I tell her smiling. She just looks at me with a sly grin, "you're already feeling that drink aren't you?" I just smirk.

"Taylor have you heard back from the tour manager yet?" Michael asks from the opposite side of the table. "Nope, I'm supposed to hear by tomorrow morning. Hopefully sooner! I want to tour so bad, I NEED to tour so bad." I say laughing. Logan looks over declares, "you eventually need to tour with us, chick. We only have a few months left in the studio, and then we're out."

"Of the closet?" I pun.

"Hilarious, no." Logan replied.

"Yea that was a pretty lame pun, but if I tour with you guys you, bro, need to shower more often."

Logan scoffs. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm smarter than you." I inform him. "AND, I have roofies."

"Oh my god. If you rape my shit, I'm going to be so pissed." Logan shouts. I counter, "I can't be responsible for my actions if you smell like a funky sack."

The group laughs, and from the corner of my eye I can see Andy turn towards us and look at me with surprise. Luckily, I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I look down at the number, "sorry guys, I need to take this."

I make my way out of the club and answers the phone.

"Hey, Mr. Manager. Please tell me you have good news."

"As a matter of fact-," he tries to answer me, but I interrupt, "REALLY? No wait. _(pause)_ Okay tell me. WAIT! _(pause) _Okay go ahead."

"Are you sure, Taylor?" he asks with a chuckle. I nod, even though that is completely pointless. "Yes. Wait, no. Oh, I'm going to vomit." I never learn when to stop talking.

"Your band has been signed onto the 'Destroy and Rebuild tour,' it starts in one week." He tells me.

After a seconds of silence, "Hello, Taylor?"

"SORRY! Oh my god, I can't even. This is amazing. Thank you!" I tell him over excitedly.

He laughs and responds, "I understand, Taylor. You will be joining 'Never Take Back', 'Provoke Shock Wave', and 'Black Veil Brides."

"Oh, shit." I say.

"Is everything okay?"

I nod, and once again I'm an idiot for doing so. "Taylor?"

"Oh right, you can't see me nod. I'm a genius. And yes everything is okay. Definitely. Definitely okay." I stutter.

"I'm gathering everything is definitely okay, then." He laughs, "call me if there are any problems, but beyond that I will see you in a week."

"Thanks Tom." I say quietly as I hang up. I put my phone in my pocket and run my hands through my hair trying to keep down apprehension. "Hi," is muttered behind me. I turn around in surprise to see a very tall, dark haired boy dressed in all black and leather. Under the long razored hair is a face so familiar that I've tried so hard to forget.

"Hi, Andy." I say softly. I suddenly realized I don't know what to do with my hands, why all of a sudden do my hands feel awkward. And, WHY am I thinking about my hands?

"That sounded like good news. Congratulations love." He says with a smile. That last word immediately brings me back to reality. "Don't call me that Andy. We both know that's no longer the case." I said with a glare. Andy shakes his head in disapproval, "What happened to I will wait for you? Are you really going to walk away from this?"

"We've done this too many times. I'm tired Andy, just tired." I say defeated.

"Well, you better wake-up because we are about to spend three months together." He responses. I whip my head up in shock.

"I might have pulled a few strings." He says with a smirk. I look at him with an annoyed expression and respond, "So this is just another one of your schemes to get me to talk to you? Andy, we've taken so many breaks. When is enough, enough?

"When we are together." He says firmly. I look up at him with a frown. "This is my chance, I won't have whatever this is ruin that." I said, stubbornly. "You always do this. We take a break, and a few months later you realize you miss me. I'm not just going to go back to you, Andy. Not again. Have a good night." I say to him.

"I won't give up." He declares to me. I nod and walk back to my car.

This is going to be a long three months. Oy vey.


End file.
